1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to student response teaching apparatus capable of providing a real time conversational response.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple choice student response systems are well known, such as exemplified by the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,615, 3,245,157; 3,575,861; 3,284,923; 3,538,621 and 3,477,144. These prior art student response systems, however, are complex and normally require the employment of a control circuit so as to derive correct from incorrect student responses, such as by comparison of electric signals on a tape with modulating frequencies produced by a program logic control unit, as in the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,891. These prior art systems employ logic control units, such as, by way of example, in addition to the above, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,872 and 3,535,797. Furthermore, these prior art student response systems in which multiple students respond to a common centrally provided interrogatory, are normally, common scoring systems and do not enable each student to independently receive a different conversational audio response dependent on the particular multiple choice selection that the student has made. Thus, the majority of presently available prior art student response teaching systems require considerable complexity in order to provide a satisfactory response in a multiple student environment, as well as such a real time student response system for individualized student teaching. Prior art attempts to simplify these systems, such as the type of system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,923 or 3,665,615 still involve a complex stepping system for providing student response to a selected interrogatory.